Superman
by StokerGurl
Summary: First Part of a three part series. What happens when Roy and Johnny end up the targets of a bar-fight? Read to find out! Check out video on my page that will go with the third part of the series!


I do not own these men, wish I did, but I don't *sigh*

I do not own Superman (It's Not Easy)

Authors Note: This is a part of a three part series. Each story will revolve around one song. The words in italics AND bold are lyrics. I own no rights to them and just wish to use them for entertainment purposes. ENJOY!

**Superman**

_**Wish that I could cry. Fall upon my knees. Find a way to lie 'bout a home I'll never see. It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve. Even heroes have the right to bleed. **_

John Gage and Chet Kelly walked into Rampart General Hospital. They had just parked the squad and were surprised to be greeted be the rest of Station 51's A-Shift crew. Looking around, Johnny was faced with grim faces that were plastered with dirt and sweat.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, but he already knew that answer.

"Were worried about Roy…and you."Mike Stoker responded, coming over and patting Johnny on the shoulder.

"Where is Roy?" Marco Lopez asked.

"I overheard Dixie, she put him in three. He got beat up pretty bad." Johnny clenched his fist as he remembered what had happened on their last run.

"Johnny. What exactly happened? The only thing we know is what the cops told us when we got to the scene." Captain Stanley asked. The police had told him a pretty detailed description, and it was gruesome, but he wanted to hear it from the young paramedic.

Johnny's mind was fuzzy as he tried to remember what had happened since they had been called out of the station over two hours ago.

_**I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane. More than a pretty face beside a train.**_

_**It's not easy being me. **_

"_Squad 51, Trouble at a bar, 147 Main Street, 147 Main Street, Cross-Street Marble. Time Out 4:16"_

_Johnny and Roy ran to the squad as Captain Stanley acknowledged the call. Soon they were on their way with lights and sirens blaring. _

"_Trouble at a bar? Great. A bar fight." Johnny said. Sighing he pointed out more directions to Roy._

_As they arrived they saw a big, husky looking man waving them down._

"_Hurry up! Hurry up! He could of died by now!" The man said._

"_Alright sure, can you tell us what exactly happened?" Roy asked in his calm, cool voice. _

"_I don't know. One minute he is sitting there, drinking a beer, the next he was on the floor. I don't think he was breathing!" The excited man was almost jumping up and down._

"_Alright sir, you're gonna need you to calm down. Do you know the man?" Johnny asked. _

"_Yes, He is my brother. Hurry!" _

_Roy, Johnny, and the man ran into the bar, where everything seemed to be going on as normal. _

"_Where is he?" Roy asked. _

"_Over here!" _

_Roy spotted a man laying on the bar floor, he pointed him out to Johnny, and they ran over. _

_After a few minutes of checking him over, Roy stood up, shaking his head as he met Johnny's eyes._

"_What are you doing!? Help him!" The man asked. A crowd was beginning to form around the paramedics. _

"_I'm sorry sir. There is nothing more we can do." Roy spoke to the dead man's brother. _

"_WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! DO SOMETHING NOW!" The man screamed. _

"_Sir, I'm sorry, but there is nothing more we can do." Johnny said, a little more forceful the Roy had said it. _

_The man's face got red and he raised his fist. Before the paramedics could react, he hit Roy with a heavy punch, right on his nose. _

_Roy fell to the floor, unconscious. Johnny didn't have a chance to get to his partner before a bar fight broke out. Johnny was punched in the back of the neck and in the gut, making him fall to the floor. He looked up to see a bar chair come crashing down on Roy; it broke into a million pieces. _

"_Roy!" Johnny yelled. Someone hit the back of Johnny's head again and it made him black out. _

_Johnny opened his eyes after what seemed like hours. It was quiet except for a couple of hushed voices. He moaned; he ached all over. _

"_Johnny?" A familiar voice asked. _

_Johnny moaned again. _

"_Johnny? Can you hear me?" the voice came again. _

_Johnny opened his eyes, he looked up into familiar blue ones. _

"_Mike?" He asked. _

"_Yes Johnny, its Mike. Where do you hurt?"_

"_Mike?" Johnny was confused. Why was Mike asking him if he hurt? Then, Johnny tried to move. 'Oh,' he thought to himself, 'That's why.'_

"_Johnny, more medics are on the way. Where do you hurt?" Mike asked again, distress in his voice. _

"_Roy?" Johnny asked suddenly remembering what happened. Johnny sat up and ignored the throbbing in his head. _

"_Johnny, lie back down." Mike said, gently pushing on his shoulders. _

_Johnny heard Mike yell out for Cap._

"_Mike, I'm fine. Where is Roy?" He looked up again. He saw the distress in the engineer's eyes. _

"_Mike?!" Johnny was starting to worry. Why wasn't he answering him? _

"_Marco and Chet are with him. Are you sure you're ok?" Mike said._

"_I'm fine." Johnny sat up again and, against Mike's protest, stood up. He was a bit shaky, but figured it would clear in a minute._

_He looked over and saw Roy lying on the floor. Marco was giving him oxygen while Chet was splinting his arm. Johnny ran over and began assessing Roy. He had two black eyes already starting to form, a broken arm, splinters and bruises in his back, three broken fingers, his nose was bleeding, and he had a concussion. _

"_Oh God Roy, I'm so sorry." Johnny said. Tears started to form around his eyes. _

_The other paramedics arrived and took over taking care of Roy. When they were ready to transport, Johnny walked over to the squad. _

"_Hold on Pally, your not driving." He heard Captain Stanley say._

"_Cap, I'm fine." _

"_No, you're not. Chet is gonna drive you." _

_Johnny sighed and moved over to let Chet in the driver's seat. _

_Minutes later, they parked the squad. Chet stopped Johnny before he could get fully out. _

"_Johnny? Get yourself checked out. You have a nasty bump on the back of your head." Chet was always the first one to pick on Johnny, but deep down they were good friends, even if they would never admit it. _

_Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. _

"_Sure Chet."_

_Johnny got out as soon as they were rolling Roy through the doors. He was still unconscious. _

"_We'll take him in three." He heard Dixie order. _

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, looking for special things inside of me. **_

Johnny finished telling the rest of the crew what had happened.

"How did you guy's end up there?" He asked.

"The bartender called when he saw you guys getting hurt. The fight broke up as soon as we got there. He probably saved your life." Cap said.

"Yeah…I hope so." Johnny looked up toward treatment room 3, and then looked away. Tears were forming in his eyes. He tried to hide them, but he couldn't hold them back. He felt someone's arms around him. Opening his eyes, he found Chet giving him a hug. The other men followed suit and soon Johnny was surrounded by his best friends. By then, the tears were flowing freely.

"I…I'm sorry guys. It's just…" He stammered.

"Don't worry about it." Marco's said.

"Come on, let's go to the lounge. It's more private there." Cap suggested.

The group broke apart and they walked to the lounge. Chet never left Johnny's side.

_**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet **_

_**I'm only a man looking for a dream**_

Thirty minutes later, the door to the lounge opened. Dixie walked in and saw the five crew members. Johnny was asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Johnny?" She asked.

"Dixie?" Johnny said with his eyes closed.

"Johnny, Roy is going to be fine. He is awake and asking for you."

At that news, she expected Johnny to jump up and run out of the room, but he laid there, still asleep.

"Right Dix. Roy is dead. He died in a bar fight." Johnny rolled over.

"John Gage. Wake your butt up right now and go see your still living partner!" Dixie said sternly to the still sleeping paramedic.

Johnny jumped from the couch, his eyes filled with tears again.

"He's alive?" He asked her.

"Yes, now go."

Johnny almost sprinted to the room. He slowed when he got to the door. He took a deep breath and brushed the tears away. He slowly opened the door. Johnny walked in and approached the bed.

"Ro...Roy?" He was afraid this was all a dream. He looked at his partner. He had a bandage over his nose and his arm was in a cast. Three of his fingers were in splint.

Roy's eyes flickered open and he smiled when he realized who had called his name.

"Hey Junior." He said.

"Hey, you look horrible." Johnny said, trying to joke.

"Well, you should see the other guy." Roy smiled back.

Johnny couldn't take it. The tears that had already filled his eyes to the brim now spilled over.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked; the smile faded and concern flashed in his eyes.

"Nothing, just…happy to see you, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I was scared that's all. Before I blacked out, yeah but I'm fine," Johnny added as he saw Roy about to question him, "Before I blacked out, they were still attacking you. I couldn't help you."

"You did all you could. I heard that you gave Mike a fight for his life." Roy said jokingly.

Johnny looked confused.

"How did you…?"

"The guys have already seen me. They said you were sleeping, so I told them to let you sleep. They filled me on what happened and, well, thanks Johnny." Roy's eyes began to fill with tears.

Dixie walked in. She smiled as she saw the two men with tears in your eyes. She looked at John then pointed to the wheelchair she was pushing.

"Now that you believe you partner is very much alive we're gonna check that bump on the back of your head out." She said.

"Dix…I'm fin…" Johnny took one look at Dixie's face a stopped his arguing. She had won.

As he climbed into the wheelchair he looked back at Roy.

"Bye Pally."

"Bye Junior."

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet **_

_**and**_

_**It's not easy being me**_


End file.
